1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate trap system for an internal combustion engine which supplies a substantially constant flow of exhaust gas to the burner during regeneration.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Particulate trap oxidizer configurations demonstrated as conceptually feasible generally utilize a burner disposed upstream of a particulate trap to heat entering exhaust gas to a temperature sufficient to burn particulates which have accumulated on the trap during engine operation. These systems may require valve assemblies to divert, modulate, or restrict exhaust flow to the burner as well as air-fuel sub-systems to support efficient combustion within the particulate trap. The sub-systems monitor engine operating conditions such as speed and load in order to vary air-fuel mixtures according to changing exhaust gas flow and temperature, since control of temperature is needed for efficient regeneration and extended filter life. As a result, large and complex burner and air-fuel systems are often required, resulting in packaging and reliability concerns.